


Другая сказка

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: AU, в которой Тереза выжила после битвы с Присциллой, а Клэр снова онемела.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Другая сказка

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011

Крепко держа Клэр за руку, Тереза входит в городок.

Уже вечер, и при свете зажженных в домах ламп виден страх на лицах немногочисленных прохожих, шарахающихся в сторону, чтобы уступить Терезе дорогу.

Тереза толкает дверь какой-то лавки, судя по картинке на вывеске, магазина готового платья.

— Уже закрыто, — недовольно говорит хозяин, не поднимая головы от гроссбуха. — Приходите завтра.  
— Мне нужна одежда для меня и моей воспитанницы, — отвечает Тереза.  
— Вам что, не ясно… — раздраженно начинает мужчина — и тут же умолкает. Смотрит на Терезу, принюхивается и дрожит.

Даже его усы, кажется, испуганно подергиваются.

— Для меня и моей воспитанницы, — повторяет Тереза очень вежливо, всем своим видом стараясь продемонстрировать дружелюбие.  
— Да, госпожа, — мужчина пятится из-за прилавка. — Конечно, госпожа.  
— Не вздумай сбежать, — улыбается Тереза.

Клэр стоит рядом.

Рука, сжатая в ладони Терезы, начинает болеть.

***

Тереза роется в платьях, заставляет Клэр примерять юбки, штаны, обувь. Она складывает вещи на огромный шелковый платок, и, увязав котомку, бросает ее Клэр под ноги.

— Это пойдет к твоим глазам, — Тереза держит за «плечи» зеленую, как молодая трава, тунику.

Клэр кивает.

— Надень, — говорит Тереза, — а то ты вся в крови.

Белая форма клеймор, изодранная и окровавленная не меньше, чем одежда Клэр, валяется на полу около прилавка.

Рядом лежит уродливая голова хозяина магазина, в распахнутых желтых глазах застыли удивление и ненависть.

— Он заслужил, — строго говорит Тереза, проследив взгляд Клэр. — Эти йома совсем обнаглели. Смотри, какой гребень!

Клэр кивает.

***

Сидя у костра, Клэр слушает потрескивание огня и потирает запястье.

— Прости за руку, — говорит Тереза. — Не рассчитала. Все это для меня внове.

Тереза опирается спиной о воткнутый в землю клеймор; пламя бросает на ее голубое платье кровавые блики. Обычно спокойная, даже сдержанная, сейчас она разговаривает громко, заполняя тишину ночного леса своим голосом.  
Не боится, что ее услышат разбойники или йома.

— И теперь мы с тобой можем идти куда угодно, и никто нас не остановит. Жаль, нельзя было остаться в этом городе — слишком близко и потому опасно, — зато в следующем!..

Клэр зябко ежится, Тереза замечает это и вытряхивает из пестрого платка всю упакованную туда одежду.

— Держи, — она набрасывает его Клэр на плечи.

Клэр смотрит на висящие с углов платка кисточки, потом снова на Терезу.  
Блики путаются в Терезиных волосах.

Она подталкивает к Клэр ужин — несколько яблок и ковригу:

— Поешь, — и добавляет с присущей ей прямотой: — Я-то не голодная.

Клэр едва справляется с приступом тошноты.

***

Тереза крепко держит Клэр за руку.

— Эй, — говорит она кустам и деревьям. — Выходи, я чувствую тебя.  
— Во-о-от как, — голос звонкий, почти детский. — А я думала, что хорошо скрываю свою ауру.

Из-за сосны появляется черноволосая девушка — совсем ребенок. Ее белая туника вся в бурых пятнах.

— Ты — хорошо, — отвечает Тереза. — А тот, кто идет за тобой, не очень.  
— И верно, — девочка смеется. Смех у нее веселый, задорный — и одновременно такой, будто за ним непременно должен последовать удар под дых.

Клэр не совсем понимает, о чем они говорят, но зачем тащить с собой того, кто может тебя выдать?.. Впрочем, ей не до этого: Тереза снова слишком сильно стискивает ее ладонь.

— А это, я погляжу, человеческий ребенок, — говорит девочка, растягивая слова. — Зачем тебе человеческий ребенок, Номер Один?

Тереза вздергивает подбородок:

— Тебе не понять.  
— Правда? — Клэр кажется, что длинные волосы девочки начинают шевелиться. — Шла бы ты на Восток, Номер Один.  
— А почему бы мне не остаться на Западе, — Тереза с интересом склоняет голову набок, — Рифул? Мне нравится в этих землях.

Рифул улыбается, и Клэр становится так жутко, что она даже забывает о своей сдавленной ладони.

— Потому что, пока мы с тобой будем менять пейзаж, тот, кто идет за мной, может пообедать девочкой.

Клэр готова взвыть от боли.

— Мы идем на Восток, — роняет Тереза. — И если ты последуешь за нами, я разорву тебя голыми руками. Готова проверить, насколько мне дорог ребенок?

Рифул смиренно вздыхает:  
— Как-нибудь попозже, Номер Один.

***

— … так испугалась за тебя! — снова и снова повторяет Тереза. — Я бы ее и правда разорвала, и она это поняла. В следующий раз…

Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Клэр медленно ест тушеные овощи и сыр. При виде мяса ее все еще воротит.

Тереза сидит на табурете и умиленно наблюдает за «дочкой». Они сняли дом на краю деревни — чистенький, одноэтажный, с палисадником и небольшим огородом. Тереза долго перебирала садовые инструменты, с огромным энтузиазмом расписывая, как будет трудиться на грядках — и при этом замахиваясь сапой, как двуручным мечом.

Они сходили на рынок — Тереза крепко держала Клэр за руку — купить еды, постельное белье, занавески, свечи…

Клэр молча плелась рядом, послушно показывая пальцем на то, что лежало ближе, когда Тереза требовала выбрать.

— Надо придумать, где достать деньги, — Тереза будто пытается выговориться за все годы одиночества, выпадающего на долю любой воительницы, за все время, когда вынуждена была сохранять ледяное достоинство. — Мы будем очень хорошо жить, Клэр.

Давясь сыром, Клэр кивает.

***

— Вот эта руна означает «дерево», — говорит Тереза, вычерчивая символ на желтоватом листе. — А это — «птица». Смотри, вот это «птица на дереве». Повтори.

Клэр старательно вычерчивает на бумаге руны и связки. Каждый день после обеда, в самые жаркие часы, Тереза учит ее читать и писать — насколько позволяют таланты самой Терезы и немота ее ученицы.

«Птица на дереве», — старательно вырисовывает Клэр.

— Умница! — Тереза треплет ее по волосам, и Клэр втягивает голову в плечи.

Тереза не обращает внимания.

***

Три летних месяца Тереза и Клэр проводят в доме на краю деревни.

С грядками у Терезы не слишком спорится: растения, посаженные ее руками, не желают давать плодов, цветы увядают, не распустившись.

Тереза ругается и беспрестанно полет грядки, выкашивая вместе с сорняками слабенькие, чахлые побеги паслена и лука.

Однажды Клэр выкапывает луковицу, выращенную Терезой, и пытается попробовать, но вкуса нет — нет даже горечи, будто плод истлел.

Раз в месяц Тереза закрывает Клэр в доме, запирает снаружи ставни и куда-то уходит.

Клэр не мечется по комнате: лежит на кровати ничком, глядя на догорающие в очаге дрова, и в углях ей чудятся глаза Терезы.

Тереза обычно возвращается довольная, вываливает на кухонный стол горсть монет, чуть не с порога стаскивает испачканное платье и швыряет его в огонь.

Клэр слышит, как на рынке говорят: в лесах в последнее время очень тихо, ни разбойников не слыхать, ни йома, посмотрите, какая лента, госпожа Тереза!  
Вашей девочке понравится.

***

«Книги, — пишет на обрывке листа с „упражнениями“ Клэр, — купи мне книги».

И Тереза приносит в мешке целую кучу: история, карты, иллюстрированные сказки, пособия по шитью и поваренные трактаты, все — от тоненьких брошюрок до огромных фолиантов.

Когда Тереза гордо вываливает на пол эту гору книг, Клэр старается не думать о том, откуда взялись деньги на их покупку.

Клэр читает целыми днями, лежит поперек своей большой кровати и читает — сперва при дневном свете, потом при огне камина.

Осень сменяется зимой, сказки пролетают перед глазами Клэр разноцветной вереницей. У нее есть любимая, о войне с драконами, об отважном воине со снежно-белыми волосами, который ушел за море. Клэр нравится представлять, что однажды этот Белый Воин выйдет из метели и уведет ее, Клэр, за собой.

В кухне обедает Тереза — слишком громко.

***

— Две ауры в лесу, — говорит Тереза. — Клеймор.

Клэр, подметавшая пол, замирает.

— Идут сюда. Нельзя дать им меня увидеть. Организация так этого не оставит.

Судя по отрывистой речи, Тереза настроена крайне серьезно.

— Собирайся, мы уходим.

Клэр увязывает пожитки; она готова оставить всю одежду, но книг ужасно жаль.

— Ничего, — говорит Тереза, замечая ее страдания. — Куплю тебе новые.

Клэр указывает на маленький томик сказок: пожалуйста, только эту.

Тереза пожимает плечами:  
— Сама понесешь.

Клэр кивает — впервые за долгое время радостно.

***

Они двигаются по равнине очень быстро — Тереза взяла Клэр на спину и бежит на предельной скорости.

Так нести книгу вовсе не трудно; и Тереза, слава богу, не держит Клэр за руку.

— Не делай глупостей, — говорит Тереза, запирая Клэр в новом доме. — Я вернусь через два дня.

Два дня Клэр слоняется по дому — на этот раз двухэтажному, — роется в оставленных за ненадобностью сундуках и в шкафу с кухонной утварью. На чердаке она находит потрепанную куклу — и долго играет с ней, представляя, что куклу зовут Клэр, и она отважная воительница клеймор, борющаяся против чудовищ.

Потом Клэр вдруг становится страшно, она забрасывает куклу подальше и садится у окна на кухне.

На улице в пыли играет мальчишка лет девяти, волосы у него рыжеватые и растрепанные, одежда вся в грязи. Он увлеченно переставляет камешки и палочки, видимо, двигая войска своих воображаемых армий.

Кажется, мальчик чувствует, что на него смотрят, и, обернувшись, глядит на Клэр. Та смущенно задергивает занавеску до того, как он успевает помахать ей рукой.

***

От вернувшейся ночью Терезы пахнет дымом и кровью.

— Небольшая отсрочка, — говорит она. — Никто не знает, куда мы пошли. А здесь не будет йома, я-то позабочусь, так что не будет и причины вызывать сюда воинов Организации.

Пока Тереза расхаживает по комнате, Клэр забивается в угол и сидит, подтянув колени к подбородку.

У нее уже нет сил бояться.

***

— Эй, — давешний мальчишка дергает ее за рукав, когда Клэр сидит на крыльце с книгой. — Эй, вы же только на этой неделе переехали?

Клэр молчит, глядя на мальчика снизу вверх.

— Эй, как тебя зовут? — он начинает терять терпение. — Эй, ты что, немая?

Клэр кивает.

Мальчик сочувственно цокает языком.

— Ведь ты же умеешь писать?

Клэр фыркает, указывая глазами на книгу.

— А напиши вот тут, как тебя зовут? — он протягивает ей ветку и указывает на дорогу.

Клэр поднимается с крыльца, откладывает свои сказки и чертит в пыли собственное имя.

Мальчик срывается с места и бежит к дому напротив — наверное, там он и живет.

— Заки, Заки, — кричит он, — иди сюда!

В дверном проеме показывается еще один мальчишка — точная копия первого, только лет на пять старше.

— Чего тебе, Лаки? — недовольно спрашивает он. — Я матери помогаю.  
— На минуточку! Ну, иди сюда!

Заки подходит, вытирая руки о штаны.

— Что тут?  
— Вот, прочитай.

Заки косится на оставленные в пыли руны.

— Тут написано «Клэр». Клэр — это она?  
— Да, да! — мальчик счастливо тыкает себя кулаком в грудь. — А я Лаки!

«Я слышала», — пишет в пыли Клэр.

— Что она сказала? — возбужденно спрашивает Лаки у брата.  
— Что слышала, как я тебя звал по имени, дурень, — говорит Заки.

Лаки конфузится, но ненадолго:  
— Все ты врешь, она про дурня не писала, тут значков мало!  
— Я вам до ночи переводить не буду! — взрывается Заки. — У меня своих дел хватает!  
— Что за шум? — Тереза появляется незаметно, хотя и не думает прятаться — идет с рынка с тяжелой корзиной, красивая, приодетая по последней моде, вся такая благонравная, что Клэр сразу становится не по себе. — Что вы хотите от моей дочери?  
— Так вы мама Клэр! — расцветает мальчик. — А я Лаки! А вас как зовут?  
— Тереза, — отвечает «мама». — Вам с Клэр трудно понять друг друга, потому что ты не умеешь читать?

Лаки быстро кивает.

— Я могла бы научить тебя, — улыбается Тереза. И добавляет, глядя на нахмурившегося Заки: — Бесплатно.

Лаки счастливо кивает.

— Пойдемте-ка, дети, угощу вас обедом, — Тереза, кажется, не на шутку вошла в роль добродушной вдовы.

Лаки показывает брату язык и бежит в дом следом за «мамой Клэр».

Клэр поднимает с крыльца книгу, чувствуя, как дрожат руки. Ей хочется плакать.

***

Удивительно, но все выходит замечательно.

Лаки быстро схватывает грамоту и под предлогом чтения постоянно ошивается у них в доме.

Тереза совершенно не против.

Лаки не дает Клэр покоя, расспрашивает ее о жизни, о родственниках, о том, что ей нравится, и Клэр приходится придумывать ответы.

«Нашего папу убили разбойники».

Лаки еще не знает руны «разбойник», и им вместе приходится искать в книге сказок соответствующую картинку, а потом Клэр пытается наглядно показать требование «кошелек или жизнь».

«Я не люблю лук и когда меня берут за руку».  
«Я люблю сказку о Белом Воине».

Лаки настаивает на том, чтобы сыграть в салочки. Клэр про себя удивляется: неужели в деревне нет мальчиков его возраста? Но соглашается, и сама не замечает, как увлекается игрой.

Тереза посмеивается, глядя на их забавы, но Клэр это почему-то совсем не беспокоит.

Они с Лаки оставляют друг другу записки по всему селению: в щелях между кирпичами, под секретными камнями в глухих тупиках, в дупле старого дерева, растущего сразу за внешними воротами.

«Беги к реке и собери десять разноцветных камней».  
«Следующее задание на чердаке заброшенного дома».  
«А я знаю, что Заки влюблен в цветочницу!..»  
«Тоже мне новость!»

— Дети, — качает головой мать Лаки, угощая их горячими пирожками. У пирожков, в отличие от того, что готовит Тереза, нет привкуса тлена — только абрикосовая начинка.

***

Клэр подсовывает Лаки книгу о Белом Воине, и Лаки в полном восторге предлагает играть в Воина и дракона.

Клэр изображает дракона, махая руками и яростно раздувая ноздри. Конечно, ей бы больше понравилась роль принцессы, но Лаки еще маленький, где ему понять такие вещи.

Однажды вечером, когда разгоряченная Клэр вваливается в дом, Тереза говорит:  
— Нам нужно уходить.

Клэр замирает на пороге.

Тереза сидит за кухонным столом, поставив локти на столешницу и тяжело упершись подбородком в ладони. Она не смотрит на Клэр.

— Сюда идет ужасный человек. Это очень опасно.

Клэр смотрит во все глаза. Это только кажется — или Терезе страшно?

— Мы должны бежать.

Клэр представляет себе, что больше не будет ничего: ни записок, ни игры в Белого Воина, ни глупого смеха Лаки, ни пирожков.

Ужасный человек?

Да что может быть страшнее ее руки, сжатой в ладони Терезы?

И Клэр, тринадцати лет от роду, падает на пол и начинает стучать кулаками и пятками в доски — сосредоточенно, без сопровождения плачем.

Тереза молчит, потрясенная, а потом встает и одним движением поднимает Клэр за шкирку, как котенка.

— Ладно, я поняла, ладно. Мы никуда не идем, — ее голос звучит потеряно. — Мы не сможем всегда убегать.

Клэр сопит, упрямо глядя Терезе в глаза. Пусть делает, что хочет.

Клэр бежать незачем.

***

Следующие несколько дней Клэр, испугавшись собственной смелости, проводит у Лаки, возвращаясь только на ночь.

По ночам в доме Терезы стоит тягостная тишина — спать невозможно.

***

Лаки и Клэр лежат на чердаке, играя в «разведчиков в засаде». В поле их наблюдения — крыльцо дома Клэр, цель — выследить «подозрительное». Клэр эта затея не слишком нравится, потому что она и так знает обо всем подозрительном, что творится в доме.

Но Лаки так настаивал.

Когда через час в засаде становится решительно скучно и Лаки уже готов сдаться, в переулке, идущем от городских ворот, появляется высокий незнакомый мужчина.

— Белый Воин!.. — выдыхает Лаки.

Клэр едва удерживается, чтобы не протереть глаза: у незнакомца и правда снежно-белые волосы, достающие почти до пояса, и ножны с мечом на поясе.

— Интересно, к кому это он?..

Белый Воин поднимается на крыльцо дома Терезы и заносит руку, чтобы постучать.

— Ничего себе, — шепчет Лаки. — Да он к вам!

Тереза появляется на пороге до того, как кулак мужчины касается двери. Она выглядит очень приветливо и что-то говорит — отсюда не слышно, конечно, — ласково улыбаясь.

Мужчина, кажется, отвечает, и получает приглашение войти. Дверь за ним закрывается.

Клэр рисует пальцем в пыли: «Мне надо домой».

— Я с тобой, — возражает Лаки.

Клэр яростно трясет головой. Нельзя, нельзя!

Клэр уверена, что это ужасно опасно.

***

Она входит в дом на середине фразы.

Мужчина сидит в кресле у камина и говорит, улыбаясь точно такой же приветливой, как у Терезы, улыбкой:  
— …если Рифул и Люсиэлла объединятся, они смогут победить каждого из нас по отдельности.  
— Да пусть пожрут друг друга, — равнодушно откликается Тереза.

Клэр пытается вспомнить, где слышала имя «Рифул».

— Тебе не кажется, что нам тоже стоит объединиться, Госпожа Востока? — говорит мужчина, склонив голову набок.  
— Мне нечего делить со всеми вами, Исли с Севера, — в тон ему отвечает Тереза. — Я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое.  
— Никто не оставит в покое такую величину, как ты. И подумай, что станет с девочкой, если ты… проиграешь?

Клэр никак не может взять в толк, о чем они говорят. Снова этот Север, Запад, Восток — о чем это они? Разве Тереза чему-то госпожа?

Тереза чудовище.

И Клэр снова вспоминает тот бой, как вспоминает его почти каждую ночь.

***

Присцилла почти «пробудилась», и Тереза согласилась помочь ей умереть смертью человека, но Присцилла успела отрубить руки Терезы, держащие занесенный для последнего удара меч.

Еще немного, и Присцилла отрубила бы Терезе голову, но Номер Один успела увернуться.

Чтобы быстро прирастить руки, Терезе понадобилось сделать то, чего она не делала никогда раньше — использовать силу йома больше, чем наполовину.

Та битва длилась долго.

Клэр отползла за камень и с ужасом следила, как Присцилла становится все больше похожа на монстра и как у Терезы, у прекрасной Терезы Слабой Улыбки, вырастают крылья и сквозь лоб пробивается изогнутый рог.

И когда в конечном итоге куски Присциллы перестали трепыхаться, Тереза отерла с лица фиолетовую кровь и облизала пальцы.

И тогда Софи, или Ноэль — Клэр так и не запомнила, кто из них кем был, — прыгнула на Терезу и была пронзена длинным гибким отростком чудовищного Терезиного тела.

И потом в атаку пошла другая клеймор, и третья — и всех их постигла неудача.

— Илена, что такое? Потеряла руку? Вот же она.

Вот же она.

Потом Тереза медленно вернулась в свое человеческое тело — ее черные волосы, казалось, поглощали свет — и сказала, дрожа:  
— Нам надо идти, Клэр, милая, — подошла и взяла Клэр за руку. — У нас теперь будет совсем другая жизнь.

Вот же она.

И Клэр, отчаянно боясь, что ее рука, так же, как рука Илены, останется, отделенная от тела, в ладони Терезы, пошла.

***

Клэр не слишком хорошо понимает, о чем говорят взрослые.

Она не верит, что Белый Воин сможет справиться с Терезой, ведь она видела, что такое Тереза. Никому не под силу ее одолеть.

И все равно Клэр, не владея собой, делает шаг вперед.

И еще один, и еще.

В тишине она подходит к креслу, в котором сидит мужчина, и, сев на пол, обнимает его колени.

Он такой теплый.

— Похоже, твоя девочка решает за тебя, Тереза с Востока, — слышится его удивленный голос.

Он такой теплый — и пахнет точно так же, как Тереза.

Это так нечестно, это такой ужасный обман, что Клэр сразу же вспоминает, кто такая Рифул и как тогда испугалась Тереза, и понимает, что общего между всеми людьми, о которых шла речь.

Они все чудовища.

Клэр плачет в колени Исли, владыке Севера.

— Ну что ты… — растерянно говорит Тереза. И умолкает.

***

— Подумай, — говорит Исли, — это был бы шикарный дуэт. Мы бы контролировали Север и Восток. Мы вместе позаботимся о твоей девочке.  
— Умоляешь меня, Исли? — насмешливо спрашивает Тереза. — Боишься сразиться со мной и посмотреть, кто сильнее?

Исли устало и слегка разочарованно вздыхает:  
— Да хоть сейчас. А ты переживешь потерю своей воспитанницы и всей деревни, которая ей так дорога?

Тереза фыркает — достаточно неестественно.

— Я наслышан о твоих подвигах, Тереза, — мягко говорит Исли. — Сожранные разбойники и йома. Добрая Бездна, играешь в справедливость?  
— Блюду безопасность, — огрызается Тереза. — Организации не нужно давать поводов…  
— Дальше всего от Организации на Севере…

Этот разговор длится около часа — по кругу, по кругу.

Кажется, Тереза уже согласилась, просто ломается.

Клэр, сидящая за столом на кухне, тоже принимает свое решение. Она медленно пишет на листке бумаги: «Пойдем с ним, мама. Мне будет не хватать Лаки, но это ничего», — идет в гостиную и сует бумажку Терезе под нос.

На Терезу страшно смотреть.

— Хорошо, дочка, — тихо говорит она.

Клэр знает, что сделала неправильно.

Но ни в одной книге не было написано, что монстры вообще везде. Что даже рыцари — и те монстры.

Зато книги говорят, что иногда лучше находиться в пасти льва, чем рядом со львом.

***

Случается страшное несчастье — йома съедают все семью Лаки, кроме него самого.

(Клэр твердит себе, что не причастна к этому.)

Тереза берет ревущего мальчика на попечение.

Исли обещает научить его владеть мечом — и на третий день после похорон эти уверения наконец-то отвлекают Лаки от скорби.

— Нечего оставаться там, где все напоминает о трагедии, — говорит Исли. — У меня дом в землях Альфонсо.  
— Там же холодно, — неуверенно возражает Лаки. Все это ерунда, конечно: меч Белого Воина уже покорил его.  
— У меня в доме хорошо натоплено, — смеется Исли.

Для себя Клэр решает, что этот Исли — вовсе не ее Белый Воин, что он самозванец, присвоивший себе славу. Та сказка была не о нем.

Так Клэр легче.

— Ты не говорила, что у твоего отца был брат, — шепчет Лаки, когда они с Клэр ложатся спать накануне отправления в путь — в одну кровать, потому что взрослые, конечно, не отпускают Лаки ночевать в пустой дом.

Чтобы не отвечать, Клэр переворачивается на другой бок.

***

Когда она собирает вещи, ее любимая книжка выпадает из кучи одежды прямо Исли под ноги.

Он берет ее с пола и задумчиво листает.

— «Сказка о Белом Воине, воевавшем с драконами и ушедшим за море», — с улыбкой читает Исли. — Не знал, что эта часть моей долгой жизни вошла в легенды.

Он треплет Клэр по волосам:  
— Собирайся, девочка.

Клэр стоит, опустив руки, и, широко открыв рот, беззвучно кричит.


End file.
